Modus?
by Coccoon
Summary: Naruto modus. Walaupun harus babak belur hampir setiap malamnya, ia tidak peduli. Bukankah cinta memang harus diperjuangkan? It's NaruSaku. Oneshot. Crack pair. RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Modus? © Coccoon**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

 _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Teenager**_

 **AU,** _ **out**_ _ **of**_ _ **character**_ **,** _ **crack**_ _ **pair**_ **, pendek, (** _ **miss**_ **)** _ **typos**_ **, EYD gatal minta dikritik, dkk.**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

.

"Kau─" Sakura mendengus. Cengiran lebar yang khas menghiasi wajah tampan pria yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya tajam saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang tidak terlalu baik. Kelopak mata yang membiru dan sudut bibir sebelah kanan yang robek. Kemeja pria itu pun nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda. Kotor dan berantakan.

"Nasibku sepertinya tidak terlalu baik seminggu ini," Uzumaki Naruto memasang wajah memelas andalannya. Satu tangannya memijit pelan bagian rahangnya yang nyeri sementara tangannya yang lain bertumpu pada dinding luar apartemen Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dalam satu minggu, ini yang ketiga kalinya pria itu mengunjungi apartemennya dalam keadaan dan alasan yang sama. Alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal baginya. Terkadang Sakura merasa menyesal karena telah menolong Naruto seminggu yang lalu; saat pria itu ditemukan hampir tidak sadarkan diri di depan minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa bukan kau yang mencari masalah?"

Pria berhelai pirang jabrik itu lantas terkekeh. Safir birunya menatap jahil Sakura yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. "Sedikit."

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyuruh pria yang beberapa hari terakhir menjadi tamunya untuk masuk. Tamu yang tidak diundang lebih tepatnya.

Sementara menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu di ruang tengah, Sakura menuju ke kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K berukuran kecil yang ia punya. Selesai dengan kotak P3K, wanita itu mengambil baskom kecil berisi air, kain bersih dan sedikit bongkahan es batu di wadah lain.

"Kemarikan wajahmu."

Naruto menurut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura untuk dibersihkan dengan kain yang sudah dibasahi. " _A─akh_! Pelan-pelan dong, Sakura- _chan_." Rintihnya saat lebam biru di pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri hingga terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau tahu rasanya, tapi tak pernah berhenti untuk mencari masalah!" dengusnya sembari mengurangi bengkak di kelopak mata Naruto yang membiru dengan kain berisi es. "Apa kau tak pernah melawan saat mereka menghajarmu?"

"Mau melawan bagaimana? Enam lawan satu! Tentu saja aku kalah." Jawabnya kesal sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau kan punya _bodyguard_! Kenapa tidak minta bantuan mereka?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa mereka saat ke kelab malam."

Sakura mengernyit tak suka. "Apa semua orang kaya sama sepertimu?" Tidak habis pikir dengan pola hidup Naruto yang suka berfoya-foya. "Kau suka sekali menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu."

Naruto menghela napas setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura malas. "Aku hanya tidak tahu kemana harus membuang semua uang itu." ujarnya enteng. Membuat Sakura tercengang.

 _Membuangnya, dia bilang?_

"Kau─"

"Meskipun begitu, aku ingin sekali menukarkan semua harta yang ayah dan ibuku tinggalkan dengan nyawa mereka."

Jemari Sakura tertahan. Ia tahu perihal Naruto yang seorang yatim piatu. Namun, mendengarnya dari mulut pria itu sendiri rasanya berbeda. Dibalik nada datar pria itu, terselip getir kesepian dan rengekan putus asa. Pada akhirnya, rasa kasihan di hatinya membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto di sekitarnya.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda hingga selesai.

"Hari ini mau menginap lagi?"

"Maunya begitu...," Naruto menunduk sedih. "Sayangnya tidak bisa."

"Baguslah," Sakura menghela napas sembari bangkit berdiri. "Aku juga tidak berharap kau menginap disini."

"Teganya," desah Naruto kecewa. Sepasang safir birunya mengikuti pergerakan Sakura yang tengah mengembalikan kotak P3K di tempat asalnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu kembali dengan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura mengangguk. "Cepatlah diminum, kemudian pulang."

Naruto mendongak. Ia baru saja hendak meminum cokelat panas dari Sakura saat wanita itu mengusirnya secara frontal. Pria itu merengut tak suka dan hendak membuka suara untuk protes saat Sakura lagi-lagi menginterupsinya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat habiskan, kemudian pulang dan istirahat, oke?" Pinta Sakura dengan nada yang tidak terbantahkan. Membuatnya terdengar seperti perintah ketimbang permintaan.

"Kau terdengar seperti Nenek Tsunade saja. Cerewet."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak perduli. "Terserah," diambilnya _remote_ televisi kemudian ditekannya tombol _power_ disana hingga televisi tersebut menyala.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," Sakura melirik dari ekor matanya saat Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi cokelat panas buatannya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menginap, tapi tidak apa kan Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mendengus. Sepasang emeraldnya masih fokus dengan acara komedi yang ditampilkan di televisi. "Berhenti bicara seolah-olah aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu, _baka_. Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sana."

"Dinginnya," desah Naruto kecewa. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. Membuat si empunya kening terkesiap di posisinya.

"Besok aku akan menginap. Siapkan dirimu, oke? Dah, Sakura- _chan_!" pamitnya sembari mengambil langkah seribu menuju pintu depan. Menghindari amukan Sakura sebelum terlambat. Naruto nyengir sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara Sakura yang baru menyadari keterlambatan reaksinya, berteriak frustasi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"AWAS KAU NARUTO...!"

 _End._

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author.**

Sudah lama sekali rasanya saya tidak menulis fanfiksi NaruSaku. Sedikit cerita, sebenarnya saya cukup kesulitan mencari judul yang tepat untuk _fic_ ini. Mungkin karena ceritanya yang terlalu singkat─saya angkat tangan untuk yang ini. Tapi, saya memang tidak pernah berhasil mencari judul yang tepat untuk setiap fanfiksi yang saya _publish_ **/** bungkuk.

Akhir kata, _thanks_ _for_ _reading_.

 **Coccoon**.


End file.
